Fall For Me
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: "Fall for me!" the capped boy shouted at the blue haired girl. "Or I'll trip you myself."


**A/N: Revisions, revisions, revisions. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Enjoy?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon,_

* * *

Today was the first day of school for the little ones attending Pokémon Preschool. The sun was shining, and the Spearow were singing! Despite this, all of the kids were crying and whining about how they didn't want to go to school and leave their parents.

That is…all except one _special_ little boy…

* * *

"Mommy! Go on! Leave already!" the boy known as Gold shouted at his mother.

"Are you sure, Gold? You don't want Mommy to stay?" his mom asked, confused at her son's behavior as opposed to the other kids.

He started to shove his mom. "Yes! Now go go go, Mommy!" he yelled. "I want to go inside!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." she replied, laughing a bit. "You be good, okay Goldie?"

"Mooooommmm!" the annoyed toddler bellowed. He went a little closer and gestured for his mom to lean down and started to whisper in her ear. "I thought we said that you wouldn't call me that when there's a lot of people around!"

"Oh! Sorry Gold. Forgive Mommy?" she asked, holding her arms out for a hug. The toddler struggled to resist the urge, but eventually caved after a whole minute. Quickly retracting from the hug, the capped boy raced back to the entrance and after a bit of struggling, opened the door, bade goodbye to his mom, then zoomed inside.

"Goldie? How was school?"

* * *

Time went on, and Gold began to enjoy school more and more. It was a weekly routine of theirs to go to Gold's favorite ice cream shop after school and on the way home, Gold would tell his mom all about the week.

"…"

"…Gold?"

"…Huh? What did you say, Mommy?"

'_That's strange…Gold's usually starts talking about his day even if I don't ask.'_

"I asked how school was, sweetie."

"Oh…It was fine."

"Based on your response, it doesn't seem like it's fine, Goldie."

"Mehhh… Fine, you caught me Mommy… I'll tell you next week though, okay?"

"Promise?"

Gold sighed. "I promise, Mommy."

* * *

Based on his slow and uncharacteristically downbeat attitude, one could easily tell that today was just not Gold's day. His favorite crayon broke, he was blamed for stealing Joey's cookie, and worst of all; he wasn't allowed to go outside for lunch! Since Joey blamed him for stealing his cookie, he had to stay inside while the other kids played out in the perfect, sunny weather.

He huffed, blowing a stray part of his bangs away from his face. He hurried over to his cubby, and was horrified to find it empty. Slowly retracing his steps, he realized what had happened.

He forgot to bring his lunch.

_Again._

Great. Now what was he supposed to eat?

Gold tried his best to just sit still in his desk and ignore his hunger. He'd show his teacher! He'd be a role model student! He'd-

…

_Well._

Based on the loud growl it made, his stomach _clearly_ didn't agree with him. It gave another massive growl, and Gold groaned.

"Stupid tummy. Now what am I gonna do?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, his amber eyes caught a hint of movement by the doorway.

"Hello?" he called out. Receiving no response, he tried calling out to the person again, except louder. "HELLO? Who's there? Come out!"

Slowly, a small figure emerged from behind the door. Upon stepping into the classroom, the figure was revealed to be a girl about Gold's age with blue pigtails. Her face was still obscured by her bangs, however.

"Hey there!" Gold bellowed. The girl immediately flinched and started to back away. Noticing this, Gold moved closer and tried a gentler approach.

"Umm…hi. My name's Gold." he said, extending his hand for her to shake. Noticing she wasn't taking it, he slowly put it back down. "What's yours?"

After being met with silence, he quickly clarified himself. "You know, your name?"

The girl still said nothing, but handed him her lunch bag and she quickly ran away.

"Hey! Hold on!"

Gold looked around for a bit, but was unable to find her. Looking at the lunch bag, he saw a name.

'_Crystal…'_

* * *

"So Goldie, will you tell Mommy now?"

"…"

"Gold! Mommy asked you a question! Now answer."

"What are you talking about, Mommy?" he replied, feigning innocence.

'_I'm not buying it.'_

"Gold." she said sternly. "No lying to your mother."

"But mommy!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No 'buts' mister! Now tell me. Mommy won't get mad."

"… There's a new girl in class; she joined last week."

"And?"

"…She's pwetty…"

At this, she started to laugh.

"Stop laughing Mommy!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry." For a few minutes they walked in silence. "Then you better hurry up and get her, Goldie."

"Why?"

"Because if _you_ don't, _someone else_ will."

* * *

Gold entered the playground, a new ambition set in his toddler mind. Quickly scanning the area, his gold eyes found the familiar bluish-blackish hair he had gotten accustomed to seeing. Grinning, he made his way over to the swings, and sat in the vacant one next to her. He turned his head, and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello. Nice to see you again."

She glanced in his direction, then ducked her head down low. "…Hi."

"My name's Gold." he proudly stated.

"I know." she paused, unsure of what to say. "My name's-"

"Crystal, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Crys, let's go." A red-headed boy with long hair interrupted, holding out his hand for Crystal to take. She automatically grabbed it, and stood up. As they walked away, she looked back in Gold's direction. Gold could only stare at the scene, dumbfounded.

How could this have happened? That should be _him_ holding her hand. It's supposed to be _him_ that she'd walk away with, not that girly-haired boy; Silver, if his memory served him right.

"See you around, Gold."

* * *

"So Goldie… When do I get to meet your new girlfriend?" Gold's mom teased.

The boy's face reddened and he turned away, mumbling something.

"What was that Goldie? Oh I bet she's pretty. Come on then, speak up!"

Gold however, continued on with his incoherent mumblings.

"Gold! Speak up! Mommy can't understand what you're saying!"

"I said she's not my girlfriend Mommy! Okay?" he huffed, then ran ahead into the house.

"Oh Goldie…" she murmured.

* * *

"Hey Gold, are you alright?" Joey whispered to him during art class.

"I'm fine." he replied, a sour expression on his face. "Why?"

"You keep looking at Crystal."

Gold took a glance back, and caught eyes with Crystal. She offered a wave and a tiny smile, then went back to coloring her Arcanine.

* * *

"Goldie?" his mom started as they were eating dinner.

"What is it Mommy?" he responded, pushing around his peas with a fork.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay Mommy."

"Now why did you get mad anyway?"

"Because Crystal is with the girly-boy Silver."

"Now Goldie, what have I told you about nicknames?"

"Nicknames are only used in nice ways. They should be used to describe a person," he stated robotically. "But Mommy, he is a girly-boy!"

"Okay, enough about that. So Crystal is with Silver now?"

Gold mutely nods his head.

"What did I tell you Gold? I told you to get her quick, or someone else would… Well now that this has happened, you can only do one thing now."

"What?" Gold asked with wide eyes.

"You have to make her fall for you."

* * *

It was recess time, and Gold spotted Crystal at the slide. His eyes searched for a spot of red. Finding none, he rushed over to the slide, just in time with Crystal as she landed at the bottom.

"Hey."

"Oh!" Crystal exclaimed, startled as he helped her off of the slide, holding her hand. "Hi, Gold."

Gold gave a lopsided smile. "You remembered my name!"

"Yeah," she said, giving a smile of her own.

They continued walking through the playground talking to each other for a while until Crystal mentioned Silver, and Gold tensed up a bit.

"Where is Silver anyway?" he asked.

"Oh. Now that I think about it I don't really-"

"Crys." A new voice interrupted.

"Hey Silver!" Crystal said, smiling brightly.

"Come on." Silver said, grabbing her hand. He immediately glared at Gold, realizing that he was holding Crystal's other hand.

"I'm sorry, girl-_Silver_, but Crys is with _me_ today."

_Tug._

"No, she's coming with me."

_Tug._

"But you always get to talk to her!"

_Tug._

"And you weren't just talking with her right now? You've been talking to her for practically half the day!"

_Tug._

"But you're with Crys _every day._"

_Tug._

"Why do you think that is? Because we're _friends._"

_Tug._

"I'm friends with Crys too! Right Crys?"

_Tug._

"No, you're not."

_Tug._

_Tug._

_Tug._

_Tug._

_Tu-_

"STOP IT!" Crystal yelled.

Everyone on the playground turned to look at the trio. Crystal immediately blushed, flustered from all the attention.

"Gold, I'm sorry," Crystal said, facing him, "but like Silver said, I've been with you for most of the day."

Gold had a heartbroken expression on his face as she and Silver walked away.

"Tomorrow, okay Gold?" she called out, turning back a bit.

Gold's eyes suddenly burned with determination.

"Wait!" Gold shouted, running over to the duo. Crys raised an eyebrow in response.

"Fall for me," Gold paused, "or I'll trip you myself."


End file.
